coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Tim Metcalfe
Tim Metcalfe is the biological father of Faye Windass who came back into her life in 2013. He is currently living at 4 Coronation Street with partner Sally Webster. Biography Tim became a father in 2002. The breakdown of his relationship with Jenny Butler forced him to leave and he ended up losing contact with his daughter. In the years of his absence, Faye was taken into care because of her mother's drug taking. She was fostered (and eventually adopted) by the Windass family in 2011. By 2013, Tim was working as a builder. Faye tracked him down using the internet, got in contact with him and secretly went to meet him, without telling adoptive mother Anna Windass and her partner Owen Armstrong. They got off to a good start, but when Faye returned home, Anna and Owen discovered on her laptop that she had been contacting Tim. Anna didn't approve of Faye seeing Tim. However after feigning illness to stay off school she secretly went off to see him once more. After becoming laid off, Tim found himself employment working for Jason Grimshaw as he wanted to remain close to Faye. However work quickly dried up when Karl Munro deliberately set a fire in the cellar of the Rovers. In an attempt to win back former girlfriend and landlady Stella Price, he conned her into believing that Jason's original repairs to the property had caused the blaze and the ensuing restoration work was carried out by Owen Armstrong. In April, Tim moved into the Corner Shop flat, coming to a rental arrangement with Dev Alahan. Faye convinced him to invite her, Owen and Anna for a meal for the evening at the flat, however Faye later faked an illness and Tim offered to look after her. During her stay he talked about his past with her mother - admitting that he did love her, but couldn't bear it. Faye wanted to live with Tim, but had to be dragged out by Anna when she refused to return home. Faye started to retaliate, claiming that Anna had been hitting her. After a police investigation Anna made the decision to let Faye live with Tim but kept a concerned eye from across the street, worried that Tim was letting Faye stay up late and leaving her alone while he went to the Rovers but stepping in to help pay for a school trip for foster daughter when Tim couldn't afford the sum. In June 2013, Tim and Jason accepted a job working away in Newcastle and he told Faye that she had to go back and stay with Anna while he was away. A reluctant Faye hoodwinked him into thinking all the arrangements were in place but stayed "home alone" in the flat. After the incident Faye returned to live with Anna, but despite this Anna wanted Tim out of Weatherfield and asked Owen to spook Tim into leaving. Just prior to his departure, Tim grew close to neighbour Sally Webster, who convinced him to stay and fight for his daughter. Tim and Sally began a relationship shortly afterwards. When work dried up with Jason, Tim decided to start up in business as a window cleaner and earned himself some regular customers in the street. Background information *Joe Duttine previously played the role of detective Max Carr in 2010. This caused some complaints from some viewers who recognized Joe from his appearance three years prior, despite the fact that it is not uncommon for actors to have played more than one role in the programme, as illustrated here. A Coronation Street spokesman stated "Joe is a talented actor who brings something completely different to the role of Tim Metcalfe than he did to his previous role." Quotes "Faye? Sorry I'm late." (First line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2013 debuts Category:Residents of 15a Coronation Street Category:Builders Category:Current characters Category:Residents of 4 Coronation Street Category:Window cleaners